


Five Socks and An Explanation

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Mentions Gay Relationships but only in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: When Albus told Harry he would have liked socks for Christmas, he never expected it to become a tradition.





	Five Socks and An Explanation

**1.**

It was not unusual for Albus to receive many presents at Christmas, but this year a single package was left on his desk, Fawks, looking over it with a pleased look on his face.

A singular note was placed on it with three simple words in spidery writing.

_Merry Christmas Professor_

Intrigued Albus took the parcel and gently unwrapped it before a deep chuckle resonated through his chest.

Three perfectly rolled pairs of sock in blue, purple and white, decorated with moons, stars and suns respectively now lay on his desk, woollen and no doubt warm.

Well, one certainly couldn’t have to many socks.

**2.**

The thought of Sirius Black weighed heavily on his mind, once again he worried for Harry’s safety as well as the young man’s polarised luck.

Fawks trilled lightly as the clock chimed and suddenly a parcel was dropped upon his desk by the bird and with a smile the headmaster opened it.

“Oohh.” He made a noise of surprise and grinned brightly. This year he had four pairs, each one to represent the Hogwarts houses, it seemed his young student had learned something valuable recently.

**3.**

Powder blue, deep blood red and a simple black with brown stitching. Well they were a perfect representation of the year. Though he did laugh as he saw the flying dragons upon them once he actually wore them.

**4.**

He had not expected to receive a present this year, not with how he had been ignoring Harry, it hurt him deeply to do so but was for the best, the greater good, and the greater good sucked. But he did, simple, plain black woollen socks and he gave a small smile.

**5.**

Albus knew his time was ending, knew the curse would kill him if not something else and got teary as he looked at the small parcel once again on his desk. Gently unwrapping it he opened the small parcel.

Each pair of socks wee themed after a magical creature.

The first like bark and leaves, a bowtruckle it wood seem, though they truly could be bark by appearance they were still soft and woolly, the same as all the others.

The second pair was iridescent, pearly scales it would appear, no doubt based on an opaleye dragon, they were beautiful.

The next was extremely fluffy and custard coloured, a puffskein inspired piece no doubt.

And last of all, they were feathered, red with hints of gold, they reminded him of a phoenix instantly. Fawks let out a soft happy trill. _I need to change my will a little_ he mused to himself _these I will be buried in._

**+1**

“Albus.” Harry James Potter, Headmaster and NEWT level professor for Defence Against The Dark Arts spoke, looking at the portrait. It was Christmas Eve and as both he and his husband were professor they stayed here.

“Yes my boy?” The portrait spoke, peering down at him softly with twinkling eyes.

“Why did you say socks, I know it was to personal to answer with the truth, but why socks?” He leaned back in his chair, Fawks, who had returned during the final battle and saved so many lives, perched on his shoulder.

Albus chuckled.

“I must confess I was dealing with my Christmas disappointment, all books, I do love a good read but even I can not read that many, I donated a good number to the Hogwarts Library in fact.”

Harry let out a bark of laughter before chuckling quietly.

“Only you professor, only you.” Albus joined in with the chuckling.

“As for what I really saw.” Harry pursed his lips as the portrait spoke, knowing their was no point interrupting. “I saw myself and Gellert, happy, as if we’d never turned against each other. Ariana was there as were my brothers, it was a dream that would never come true, much like yours.”

“Maybe Albus, you as a portrait my never have that but we never know what awaits us in the after life.”

The portrait smiled and bowed his head, indeed his former and favourite pupil was correct, you never knew what death would hold.


End file.
